


鱼的奇迹

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 换成一年前，有人告诉阿米莉亚将来某天她会在阿兹卡班靠一根鱼线和两块小铁片钓鱼，她绝不会相信。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: 阿米莉亚穿越系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	鱼的奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：又名《我与囚谋早餐》（？），阿米莉亚穿越时空系列第三篇，设定见前两篇。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿米莉亚第一次尝试收回线就把手割了个大口子，而且线上还只挂了一只虾。西里斯安慰她说虾肉是良好的鱼饵，但今天她注定只能当副手了。

“我从没试过只用线钓鱼。”

正背对她将线抛回海里的西里斯朗声大笑，听上去真挺快活，令人惊叹。阿米莉亚自请来到阿兹卡班以免扰乱时空的时候，傲罗司在她左肩印了一个徽记，以最大限度地降低她受摄魂怪影响的程度，即便如此她还是能清晰地感觉到快乐和生命的流逝——不过这或许也和她正在消失有关。至于西里斯，他可是赤裸着灵魂对抗摄魂怪啊。

“把吊杆偷带进来可不容易，岛上也没有树，没法自己做。”西里斯回答，一边技巧性地抖动鱼线，让它随海流飘得更远，“实际上诀窍就是该放手的时候赶紧放手，否则等鱼线缠紧，想放开也不可能了。丢掉一条鱼总强过丢掉命或者两根手指头。”

“听起来几乎像个哲学家。”阿米莉亚评价道，风很大，尽管他俩离得很近说话几乎还是得靠喊的。

“当你有无限的闲暇、无限的痛苦和有限的自由时，你还能成为什么？”西里斯玩笑道，阿米莉亚可以看到他正转动手腕调整角度，让鱼线在铁片而不是皮肤上绷紧。换成一年前，有人告诉她将来某天她会在阿兹卡班靠一根鱼线和两块小铁片钓鱼，她绝不会相信。

“我也从没想过阿兹卡班会有渔业。”她又说，“允许我们到这里，不担心我们跳下海逃走吗？”

“守卫就在那儿看着呢，而且任何人离开海岸线十公尺，就会被摄魂怪捉回来，这也是防止有人失足落水溺死——那其实仁慈得多。”西里斯就地盘腿坐下，阳光洒在他脸上，雕刻出深邃的轮廓，阿米莉亚几乎是无可抗拒地朝他靠近。

她拉过西里斯没拿鱼线那只手，西里斯有些惊讶，直到发现她的关注点在自己掌侧的伤疤，“现在我知道这道疤是怎么来的了，我还以为你跟谁玩了刀子呢。”

“我钓到了一个大家伙，拼命想把它拉上来。”西里斯耸耸肩，“我早该放手的，但我就是——不服输，我猜，当时有点魔怔了。”

“你把它钓上来了么？”

“没，鱼线在礁石上磨断了，伤口像是永远都不会好那样，折腾了我几个月。”阿米莉亚指尖抚过那道疤，一定是个很深的伤口，“要不是线断了，等我被拖进海里，半只手恐怕都没啦。那可是个深刻的教训。”

“很难相信这里其实是个富饶的地方。”阿米莉亚说着，放开了西里斯的手。

“夏季白昼很长，海水温暖，而且没有任何捕鱼船。”西里斯半是哼唱地说，“鱼、虾、海蟹，摄魂怪打扰不到它们半点，只有人类能打扰它们。会钓鱼在这儿可有用了，魔法部差不多半年才送一次补给，饭菜里的鱼全是腌鱼和罐头，你差不多能用新鲜鱼肉换到任何——我觉得有东西上钩了！不是特别大的家伙，我有把握……”

他又调整了一下绑在手上的小铁片，阿米莉亚赶在他一跃而起之前就退开了几尺，西里斯后退着，胳膊向后伸展，一拉一放，如果不看鱼线，他仿佛在隔海跟谁打招呼。那边好像正是陆地的方向，阿米莉亚胡思乱想着，在那儿，21岁的她此时被情感和工作事务的激流交困。真是一段混乱的时光，充斥着怒火、失望和不眠夜，回忆起来不知怎的却有些美好。

“上！上！”西里斯大叫，像招呼一条猎犬似的，阿米莉亚便连滚带爬地滑下礁石，扑向海水里刚现身的一抹浅色，成功抓住了那条鳕鱼的腮。鱼在她手里晃动尾巴挣扎，阿米莉亚的伤口裂开了，她把血甩到一边，免得沾上鱼肉。

“我觉得有七磅重！”她举起那条鱼，咯咯笑着，感觉像个小女孩，“就鳕鱼来说不算大，不过——”

她停住了：西里斯怔怔地俯视着她，身后是礁石和蓝天。鳕鱼的尾鳍拍了一下阿米莉亚的胳膊肘，她定在那儿，一时间似乎海风都沉寂下来。然后西里斯回神，伸手拉她上去，小心地没有碰到伤口。

“我很少能钓到鳕鱼，莱恩说捕鳕鱼是要架船出海的。”西里斯盯着鱼说，“这条准是掉队了，可怜的家伙，被海水冲到岸边，让我们捡了便宜。你可真是个奇迹啊，女士。”

“它看起来快死了。”阿米莉亚戳了戳鱼尾巴，他们都在刻意忽略刚才那几秒，“是不是最好赶紧宰杀？”

“没错儿。”西里斯说，“对不起啦，鳕鱼。”

他蹲在一小片用海水洗净过的礁石上，直接拿鱼线和鱼钩将鳕鱼切开，把整条鱼变成几大块，搁在阴凉处的礁石缺口里。然后他又拿出一只虾，挤开把虾黄涂在虾肉上做饵，重新将鱼钩抛进海里。

“今天的早餐有了。”西里斯说，“如果我们再钓到一条，没准能去借用人类守卫们的厨房——你会做饭么？”

“我给你做的第一道菜是鱼饼，用的就是鳕鱼肉。”阿米莉亚不禁微笑，“在刚把你从一条大狗变回来的时候。”

“而我为你钓到的第一条也是鳕鱼。”西里斯柔和地说，“奇迹。”

结果他们上午并没有能再钓到另一条鳕鱼，或者别的大鱼，所以西里斯找来了火石和他提前晒的大蓬干草和海藻，生了一堆火。这些都不是很好的燃料，西里斯的做法是将肉块表层迅速烤到焦黄，再抹上少许海盐，中间的鱼肉还是生的，鲜嫩多汁，别有一番风味。如果能有松木和油就好了，阿米莉亚暗自遗憾，她和西里斯在阿兹卡班之外没有过野餐的机会。

上午他们又钓到了一些鱼虾，大小不等，西里斯接近中午时收工，他们都有点晒伤了。虾和部分鱼肉被搁在不会被海潮卷走的地方晾晒腐烂，以作为下次垂钓的鱼饵，其余的拿去换了日用品和治阿米莉亚手伤的药。西里斯正在为自己的新纹身攒钱（没错，这里有钱），阿米莉亚受伤用掉了他的部分积蓄，不过西里斯并不介意，他说反正自己有得是时间。

放风时间结束，犯人们被赶回牢房，天一黑，摄魂怪又该出来了。阿米莉亚坐在囚室的角落里，口中还能尝到鱼的滋味，像是大海，那些无拘无束、自在不羁的神秘洋流。她想这也是一个奇迹。

（全文完）


End file.
